Pretend, Hope and Know
by PJO-Slash-Headcannons
Summary: 003: Percy lost his virginity during the spring break before the quest in the Labyrinth. He never told anyone about it because he didn't want to admit that he'd seen Luke behind everyone's backs.


**Account: PJO-Slash-Headcannons**

**Couple: Luke/Percy (Lukercy)**

**Side Couple: Percy/Jason**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy pairing and Smut**

**Credit To: Nerdy-nereid**

**Description: 003: **Percy lost his virginity during the spring break before the quest in the Labyrinth. He never told anyone about it because he didn't want to admit that he'd seen Luke behind everyone's backs.

PERCY

Percy moaned heatedly as Jason came deep within him and whimpered as he pulled out. Collapsing on his bed in the Poseidon Cabin. Jason was next to him in his full Roman glory, muscular chest, strong arms and chiselled features. His blonde close cropped hair seemed to glow in the dim light from the fountain. His sky blue eyes looked at him in total bliss.

Percy had no idea why he was still having sex with the blonde. They had started off on the ship together, after Percy and Annabeth were fished out of Tartarus. Percy had come onto Jason because he looked so much like Percy's first love and the man who had taken his virginity, Luke Castellan.

Of course, Jason didn't know that. He thought that he was the first to take Percy. Percy never told Jason that there was one before him. He had never told anybody, in fact. Percy was always too ashamed to mention it. After all, if he told anyone that he'd had sex with the traitor right before he gave his body up to host the Lord of the Titans.

He pushed his back tighter into Jason's chest and tried to imagine that the blond hair tickling his face was Luke's rather than Jason's.

~_Flashback~_

_Percy just walked out of the showers after a very heated and rigorous training session. The Ares cabin were very intense when they wanted to kill you._

_Percy was just heading back to the Poseidon cabin discreetly, seeing as it was very late and if the harpies caught him he'd become their appetiser for the evening._

"_Trying not to get caught, eh?"_

_Percy whipped around and drew his sword out of his pocket as he did so. _

"_Do you really want to hurt me Percy?"_

"_Luke!"_

_There Luke stood leaning against a tree, his attractive features were glowing in the moonlight._

"_You- you – you traitor" Percy said, words seemed to fail him as he pressed his sword into Luke's neck._

_Luke actually looked pretty calm for someone who had a sword point digging so hard into his neck it was drawing blood. Luke smirked and jabbed his elbow under Percy's wrist, effectively knocking Riptide out of Percy's hand._

"_You should concentrate more when you've got someone captive or they might just escape," Luke said before flipping their positions around so that Percy was the one against the tree, the only difference was that Luke didn't have his sword pushed up against Percy's neck._

"_Wh-where's your sword?" Percy asked._

"_What, Backbiter. I knew that I wouldn't need it tonight," Luke said confidently as he brought his face so close to Percy's that their breathes mingled._

"_Why not?" Percy said, his previous anger forgotten as curiosity took its place. "You just walked into a camp full of demigods you betrayed. Just so that you could talk to me."_

"_No, I didn't come to talk to you. I came to fuck you," Luke said and smashed his lips onto Percy's._

_Percy's eyes widened and initially he tried to fight Luke off. He gave up soon and just got lost in the kiss with Luke. He remembered doing something like this with Luke back when he was twelve. It had only been kissing and a hand job back then, though. Now Percy knew it was going to get far more extreme. Percy kissed back hard and managed to get Luke's shirt off in the process._

_Percy felt his shirt get ripped off and made a low growling noise deep in his throat. Luke started fiddling with Percy's zipper before pulling it down harshly. Percy hissed and stepped out of his pants, leaving him clad only in his boxers._

_Percy looked up and realised that Luke wasn't wearing anything, when did that happen? Luke smirked and got down on his knees. Percy's eyes widened as Luke gripped his erection through his boxers._

_Percy groaned as Luke brought his lips up to kiss the top of his underwear, slowly, almost tantalizingly slow Luke pulled his underwear down with his teeth, lightly grazing Percy's quivering length._

_Luke's warm hands gripped Percy's waist as he went down on him, teasing Percy's head with his tongue. He took as much of Percy in his mouth as he could, licking the vein on the underside of Percy's cock. Before Luke completely took Percy in his mouth, effectively deep-throating him. Luke fought his gag reflex as he hummed, sending vibrations of pleasure through Percy._

_Percy was moaning unabashedly and felt heat pooling at his navel, just as he was about to release he felt his dick pop out of Luke's mouth. He whimpered at the loss._

_But soon he felt a new sensation. Luke had two of his fingers pressed against Percy's hole. Percy's eyes widened as Luke pushed his first finger in, it wasn't painful, just fairly uncomfortable. Percy hissed slightly as Luke pushed his second finger in and scissored him, now he began to feel slightly stretched. _

_Luke added the third and fourth fingers into him and Percy tried not to cry out in pain, he had never had anything up his ass before. Percy did cry out when Luke pulled all his fingers out rather suddenly._

_Percy shuddered as Luke lined his cock up with his hole. Percy was shaking as Luke began pushing in, Luke let out a strangled moan as he was fully seated within Percy. Which mingled perfectly with Percy's sharp cry of pain._

"_Shh, don't worry, it gets better," Luke whispered and waited until Percy gave a nod to show that he was ready for Luke to move._

_Luke began thrusting slowly at first but he began picking up speed as Percy's deep moans showed signs of encouragement. _

"_Do –you – know – how - long – I – have – waited - for this," Luke moaned in-between thrusts. "I – wanted – you – since – that – first – taste – at – your – first – summer - here."_

_Percy groaned and grunted until Luke came deep within him, the feeling of Luke's seed spreading within him was enough to push him over the edge._

_Luke pulled out and collapsed next to him, they laid there for a few minutes, panting, until Luke pulled himself up and started getting dressed. Percy looked up at him questionably. _

"_I have to go," Luke said. "Not everyone here likes me. No, forget it, nobody here likes me."_

_Percy nodded and scrambled to get his clothes._

"_That was fantastic, I hope I can do it again." Luke said, before stepping into the shadows and disappearing from view._

_As Percy crossed the camp to the sound of the Harpies looking for their next meal._

_Percy didn't know that there would never be another chance. He didn't know that Luke was just about to sell his body in a matter of weeks._

_He didn't know._

_~ End Flashback ~_

Jason's blue eyes looked at him imploringly, as though questioning whether he was still with him and not completely zoned out. Percy just smiled at him and flipped them over for round two.

For now he could pretend that the sky blue eyes, scarred face and blonde hair was Luke's.

He could pretend.

He could hope.

But he would always know that it wasn't Luke and it never could be.


End file.
